Kaori Suzuki
Kaori Suzuki (かおり鈴木 "Kaori Suzuki") lives in the 20th ward, student in the Kamii University and a worker of Anteiku. Her alias is Feather (フェザー "Fezā"). Appearance Kaori has medium brown hair, and dark brown eyes. Her eyes are small or pointy if she's serious. When working in Anteiku, She wears An Anteiku uniform. When she is in Kamii, she wears black jacket, white shirt, black pants, and grey shoes. Her mask is like a head of a bird and has feathers at each side of her mask. The color of her mask is Green and mouth is out of her mask. Her ghoul eye is out of her mask while the other was hidden. Personality Kaori is a bit serious when you first met her, but afterwards, she'll be friendly. When she's angry, her fists grow so hard, her eyes grow smaller and pointy and her lips straight. She is cheerful everytime when her friends have problems or sad. History As Toru Mitsuki work at a coffee shop, she is a waitress. Every costumer of the shop likes her because of her attitude and friendliness. After a few days, it's her day off. She went off the shop and take a look in a book store. There, she met Hiro Shuzzou. They became friends at the book store until little dates. After Toru's day off, Hiro went to the coffee shop where there, Toru works. They always meet each other until they become boyfriend and girlfriend - to husband and wife. Not long after, Toru realized that her husband, Hiro, was a ghoul. Flesh and blood was on Hiro's face and his Ukaku Kagune. Toru cried but still accepted Hiro. When years past, Toru became pregnant. Then Hiro told Toru that the baby will no longer live, after the baby's born- It'll be dead. Toru didn't believe what Hiro said and she often said that there is gonna be a miracle. Now the baby was born, and yet, the baby is alive. There really was a miracle. The couples were so happy that the baby was alive. Yet, the baby was a girl, and named it Kaori. After few days, they were been attacked by three ghouls. The family escaped and the ghouls caught the wife, and Toru let the father and daughter escape. After the escape, Hiro went to his brother's house, and lived there until Kaori grew up. Rumors and Information Rumors: "Apparently, she is just a student of a University." "She is so strong whenever her Kagune is out. But she never made things worse." "I heard she's the daughter of a rated SS ghoul and a human who is working in a shop." CCG Information: Kaori always wears a black jacket and always putting up her hood wherever she's going to. She tends to hide her face when going out with her hair and jacket. Powers and Abilities As a Ukaku ghoul, her Kagune is highly skilled when she has been attacked by other Ghouls or Quinques. Her movement is slow when her Kagune is growing bigger but many spikes when getting bigger. Above Average Physical Strength and High Endurance: Kaori is just as strong as the average ghoul, but stronger when her expressions and feelings are hurt or fully fillled with anger. Hand-to-Hand Combat: She likes often to fight with her hands or fists, but she is defensive when she feel stronger or proud to herself. Exceptional Tactician: Due to years, she is always with her father, her fathers likes and expertness are the likes and expertness too of Kaori. One of it is tracking peoples or ghouls and planning. Combat: : Strengths: Kaori's strength in combat is good whenever she thinks of her father. But she is stronger and defensive when she thinks of her mother even her mother is dead already. : Weaknesses: Kaori's strengths are possibly lacking, when she used all her power and speed. Kagune Type: Ukaku Appearance: Kaori's kagune appearance are flaming red, oink, and violet. Her kagune is big, and the spiked of her Kagune is possibly big. Her Kagune has a small crystallizing end down her kagune. Strengths: Kaori's Kagune is possibly strong as a regular Ukaku kagune ghouls would have. Except for her Kagune grows thicker, bigger, and longer. Weaknesses: Kaori's kagune seems the same weakness as a regular ukaku would have. Mechanics: The Kagune was made of hard, flaming, spikes when crystallizing her Kagune. The crystallized kagune is for blocking somewhat or others to protect. She often uses her crystallizing kagune when she is fighting. Gallery 3f15bbe263fb3dff5aa55430c9408faa.jpg 06e91406a08fa62f179666ea34a09819.jpg 422486_634da25d8b32bdc3b4cb428a7ba9152b.jpg 3-adorable-anime-anime-girl-Favim.com-2623347.jpg|Kaori with her Bob hairstyle Category:Characters Category:Ghouls Category:Half-Ghouls Category:Characters Category:Anteiku Category:Kamii University Category:Half-Ghouls Category:Characters Category:Anteiku Category:Half-Ghouls Category:Anteiku Category:Half-Ghouls Category:Characters Category:Half-Ghouls Category:Characters Category:Anteiku